<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skaterboy by Spacelight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975805">Skaterboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight'>Spacelight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Zoro/ Sanji Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Skater Sanji, Zoro has a crush on Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sanji gets in a fight over a girl, he finds that his skateboard is missing and goes looking for the usual suspect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Zoro/ Sanji Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2233110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skaterboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imageshack.com/i/pmnVEUMMj">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>Sanji wiped his face and spit in the dirt before he blindly took out a cigaret from his shirt pocket and brought it carefully to his split lip. </p><p>He looked at the flame as he lit his cigaret and took a long hit. </p><p>Taking the cigaret out of his lips, he exhaled and the smoke hung in the air before the cloud slowly dispersed; he narrowed his eyes as he thought of something and started to walk.</p><p>Looking around he swore he had left it here. </p><p>He took another hit of his cigaret and gingerly touched his knuckles as his lips tugged down into a frown.</p><p>Sanji started walking further away from the school until he saw someone familiar walking by. Turning his head, he looked down at his classmate.</p><p>"Hey Usopp," Sanji said.</p><p>His friend returned his smile, but then frowned, while  looking over his bruised face.</p><p>"Got in trouble again?" Usopp said as if he was Sanji's older brother.</p><p>Sanji's blue eyes grew intense for a second before he blinked and a light smile appeared around his cigarette.</p><p>"I will be okay, but I do have a favor to ask you. You don't mind if I use your old skateboard, huh?"</p><p>Usopp smiled warmly before he took out something and  threw it towards him. 

</p><p>
Sanji easily caught it in mid air and looked down; it was a key.</p><p>"Forget about that old thing; you can use my latest model."</p><p>Sanji's eyes widened, "you sure, Usopp?"</p><p>His friend nodded, "Of course, I'm sure; you'll love it more then I can really appreciate it."</p><p>Sanji warmly smiled, "thank you."</p><p>***</p><p>He leaned in and took a sharp turn, gliding almost smoothly down the road. Usopp's wheels on his new model skateboard felt like riding on water. Sanji grinned and his hair ,a mess against his forehead, blew around in the wind.</p><p>He reached the skate park in no time and scanned it until he saw a familiar shade of green.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he suddenly pushed his foot faster on the pavement, bringing his body forward and he stepped on the tip of the skateboard with his other foot, tapping it back and he jumped up with the board until he felt the wood grind against the railing. He slid down the railing and jumped again, landing on the ground with the skateboard and  he moved even faster now down the park.</p><p>He was only a few feet away from him now, before Sanji stepped back with his right foot on the board and he moved his left forward and when the skateboard lifted, he made a half turn, sliding a little before he came to a complete stop right by the Moss-Head.</p><p>Zoro's eyes didn't even open as Sanji observed him just sitting on the concrete, his actual own skateboard next to him. The Moss-Head's hands were on his lap and he looked like he was meditating or...</p><p>Was he sleeping sitting up? Sanji thought with familiar amusement and observed that Zoro didn't even have a shirt on today. Sanji scanned his tanned muscular body, wondering what the guy ate and what kind of workouts he actually did to look like that. Though a long time friend, Zoro tended to be a private sort of guy.</p><p>"Hey Sanji!"</p><p>He turned his head to find Franky stopping his own skateboard as he dragged his foot against the ground.</p><p>"Dude, can you tell him to move the fuck already? He's been blocking the railing for an hour, and I would just ignore him.."</p><p>"But, you know I would kill you," a low voice growled.</p><p>Sanji's eyes turned down towards the green haired youth, who was now looking up at him, though he didn't seem to be actually seeing him.</p><p>Franky rolled his eyes and he flipped Zoro the bird.</p><p>"Whatever man, just get outta here if you gonna sit there like an obstacle that we can't even skate over," Franky said in what sounded like a whine as he slowly skated away.</p><p>Zoro's blank gaze shifted and his light brown eyes became sharper as he scanned Sanji's face in sudden awareness.</p><p>Sanji took a hit of his almost burned out cigarette.</p><p>"You stole my skateboard. Again," he said with some annoyance.</p><p>Zoro's brown eyes softened even more as he scanned  his face to his chest, and Sanji unconsciously touched his slightly bloody shirt.</p><p>"What happened?" Zoro said in surprise and he suddenly put his hands down on the ground and easily lifted himself up.</p><p>Sanji energeticly put his foot on the edge of the skateboard and flipped it up, and then he skillfully caught it in mid air before putting it under his arm as he shrugged, "No big deal."</p><p>Zoro's eyes shifted to something more on the edge of anger as he stepped forward and lightly reached his hand out.</p><p>He softly brushed Sanji's shirt at his collar before he dropped his hand back.</p><p>"Dumb shit, your hurt."</p><p>Sanji squeezed his fists.</p><p>"So, what? It's for a good cause; he was messing with her again and I couldn't stand it anymore. What the hell does she see in that bastard anyway?" Sanji said with some heat and he glared looking at an invisible enemy.</p><p>Zoro's eyes widened but then he turned his eyes away momentarly and shrugged.</p><p>"Who knows."</p><p>And then Zoro's gaze flickered back to Sanji's and he seemed to think of something before he stepped closer, and Sanji suddenly could now feel the Moss-Head's strong presence near him.</p><p>A hand reached out and Zoro very lightly brushed his cheek and Sanji's eyes widened in surprise as those warm fingertips trailed down his skin until they very gently brushed his lower lip.</p><p>Sanji growled and moved a step back.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he said with annoyance, but it came out as a whisper and his face burned.</p><p>Zoro's eyes drifted to Sanji's mouth. </p><p>The skater noticed it and bit his lip before taking out another cigarette.</p><p>Zoro's eyes took in Sanji's routine, as the  blond parted his lips and allowed the stick to go into his mouth and he leaned forward bring the lighter towards his cigaret. </p><p>Breathing out slowly, Sanji's cheeks were still pink as he dropped his gaze from Zoro's stare.</p><p>"I'm fine," he said almost shy now.</p><p>Zoro blinked before he sighted, "no your not, but whatever you say, I guess. If it makes you feel better about it."</p><p>Sanji dropped the skateboard almost careless to the ground.</p><p>"It does, so enough of this, let's see if you have finally gotten better."</p><p>Zoro's eyes looked back at him with some concern.</p><p>"Fine, but if you ever want to get in a fight again, you'll find me, alright?"</p><p>Sanji's challenged gaze evaporated and he looked down suddenly before his eye narrowed and he crossed his arms.</p><p>"You don't get it do you? I'm going to protect her, always, even if, even if, she doesn't like me, okay?" Sanji said with some bitterness and his eye became softer than usual as he dropped his hands almost careless to the side and looked away.</p><p>Zoro growled under his breath and stepped up to Sanji even closer until his hand reached out and grabbed Sanji by his shoulder, and he pulled him forward.</p><p>Sanji's eye went wide but he didn't protest as he was pulled in, though he mumbled one against the sudden change of scenery as he could see Zoro's nude muscular chest come closer towards his head.</p><p>Zoro's strong hand found Sanji's hair and he pulled him in closer, until Sanji could feel his face against a solid and warm chest of muscle and Zoro's other hand lightly landed on Sanji's back.</p><p>Sanji's hands finally moved and he touched Zoro's naked waist and encircled his long arms around him.</p><p> Zoro's body jerked lightly as if he didn't expect that but he stood still and his hand lightly ran through his messy hair.

</p><p>"Hey, what the fuck? Get a room!" Franky yelled from across the park.</p><p>"Shut up, and get lost," Zoro hissed and then he heard something.</p><p>Sanji was shaking in his arms and he looked down with alarm before his friend pulled his face away a little and was laughing.</p><p>Zoro blinked with surprise.</p><p>"Thanks," Sanji said softly.</p><p>Zoro's face broke out into a small smile as he lightly petted Sanji's hair that was now stuck in his grasp.</p><p>Sanji squeezed Zoro tighter before he started to pull back and he brought his own hand to his hair and lightly untangled Zoro's fingers.</p><p>"Dumbass. Your hands are all tangled up in my hair now."</p><p>Zoro just observed Sanji as he slowly freed his fingertips from the blond wild locks. He could feel those soft hands against his own.</p><p>Sanji pulled more away as his hair came out loose from Zoro's grasp and he adjusted his shirt as he sighted.</p><p>Zoro stepped back as he observed him for a second longer before a challenging glare appeared in his eyes.</p><p>"So, you think you can take me on, huh?"</p><p>Sanji smirked back, "what's difficult in that? All you do here is sleep."</p><p>Zoro's face broke out into a smile before he composed himself and grabbed Sanji's skateboard into his strong grasp.</p><p>"Fine, Curly-Brow, let's see if you can keep up."</p><p>Sanji smiled and his eyes brighten up and he jumped on his borrowed skateboard.</p><p>"Bring it Moss-Head."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Hmm.. I have a thing with Sanji's hair lol.</p><p>* I worked more on description here. If I am so inspired I may go on, but I would just think of this a one shot for now.</p><p>*The collage at the top is just for fun; it's put together from random photos found on the internet. In this fic, I do see them more in RL like this. I'll take it down If it's ur work. No harm intended.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>